<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My version of Ultimate au by mikeellee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409236">My version of Ultimate au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee'>mikeellee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Ultimate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Redemption, Sibling Incest, jean is the villain here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimate marvel SUCKS. But I want to make something different here so I´m doing a new version of Marvel, so, Mxicest is still a thing because is what is so iconic about this verse but I´ll make this different from the canon ultimate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to blogger or gossip that one of the most beloved super-heroes, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, would marry in secret and few people of the team were present, no one, much less their extensive fanbase, yet, is what just happened. Pietro Mason and Wanda Mox are married and few people of the mighty Avengers were present.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>A piece of odd news but not unhead, maybe, the heroes wanted few people to avoid any super-villain to ruin their day and while the fans are chatting about this fact with joy “I always shipped them...so cute” and among such happiness and jokes among the weeding...one of them is laced with the eternal taboo in the fandom of such beloved heroes. “they look similar...almost as if they are twins” and only one user makes this comments gaining some notoriety for the reply and for the questions.</p>
<p>Magneto shouted something similar, but, no one believes in a word utters by Magneto´s mouth and soon, the man is nothing but a meme(when he´s not being looked for his crimes) however, as much Wanda wants to enjoy the day. Her new life as a married woman, she knew, deep well, that something is bound to happen.</p>
<p>“Wanda?” Pietro asked as his wife, his blood now and always is consulting what is label as “math magic” more often than normal and her face is twisting more each time.</p>
<p>“Pietro...I feel something bad will happen” she states in a low tone as the Speedster sits next to her and looks at her “math magic” “something will take us apart” and Pietro lifts her face.</p>
<p>“Wanda, listen to me, nothing will separate us, nothing” Pietro was about to kiss her as his wife, his one and only blood when Janet Van Dyne enters in their room, catching her breath and for once having not gushing at their love (they can´t be annoyed at this as Wasp is one of the few people that know the story of behind their love story) and she speaks in a more terrified tone. “Jean Grey is here and she wants to talk with you, Wanda”</p>
<p>Wanda is not in a good state to see Jean or deal with her insinuation, but, before she could say something rude to be passed down to Jean, Wasp, now pale than ever states. “she knows”</p>
<p>Jean Grey is looking at the Avenger´s headquarters and looks at Tony Natasha Romanov with dovey eyes and she smiles pleased, not because of the love blossoming, but, because of what Natasha plans to do.</p>
<p> “Jean!” Pietro was there as his beloved Wanda comes down and faces Jean and thank god for Natasha being such good seductive (and a few her powers) to render Tony Stark silent and not make questions to Jean. Thor is not present and Cap America is in Brooklyn and Falcon is in Michigan.</p>
<p>“Wanda, Pietro, I heard about the wedding. Congratulations!” Jean speaks pleased and even clap hands “I would love to come to great the wedding. Really, I could have been your relative...the side or the sister or the brother...or whatever means now. You´re family now. Always and forever” Jean states smiling widely and Wanda would love to use her powers but Natasha is paying attention and Wanda does not trust the Russian woman.</p>
<p>“What do you want? Pietro and I are married and unlike you. We don´t do 3 ways nor shameful ways” Wanda states offering a yellow smile.</p>
<p>“Interesting word to use here. Me? Oh, I came here to ask for a favour” and she speaks but uses her mental link to say otherwise. “Logan killed the Gunthiers and I need your help to cover the death” </p>
<p>Wanda frowns at this for a moment but remembers of the possibilities and Jean Grey is a crazy bitch and is not good to be on her bad list. “Me and Pietro will love to help the X-men. Is too soon, but, we don´t mind...if Logan needs help, we´ll help”</p>
<p>Natasha looks at their interaction with a good facade. Whatever Scarlet Witch does in her spare time means nothing...and that would be a huge mistake to make, while Tony is under her control, Natasha does not need to let any loose ropes on her plan.</p>
<p>She watches the trio leave and excuses herself as she has to make a call to her sister, her only relative. Not a lie which is a bit ironic given the situation she is crafting is nothing but a perfect lie. “Irene, X-men, eyes open” and as to pass as a normal conversation she laughs and makes excuses as she´s talking a joke badly(the people nearby, the US government work closely with the Avengers and are more likely to ignore a bad joke from a pretty woman that Tony is sleeping than a woman saying creeping things in the telephone) “how are you, sis? I´m fine thanks for asking and me and Tony are doing great”</p>
<p>Irene, on the other hand, understands the meaning and asset the agents to look for the X-men. A recent new agent in the group can be the perfect mole. Piotr Rasputin will now prove his worth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My version of Ultimate au.</p><p>The X-men were a distant memory for Wanda and one she would like to remain like this, sadly, she and her lover have no option as to play Jean´s game for now and using Wanda´s magic and Pietro´s speed, they managed to bury the bodies of the Guntriers (Pietro couldn´t think low of Jean even if he tried) and blame the purists for such atrocity.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Jean looks at the twins with a smug expression. Truth to be told, Jean would like to blame one of the X-men for this, to be more exact, she wanted to blame Kitty for the deaths, however, Jean knows that it would be impossible for Kitty to kill...in that fashion, plus, 100 peoples can testify she was no way near the Gunthiers and Jean needs to play cool with Kitty for now.</p><p>“We did our share, are you going to be silent now?” Pietro asked seething as they had to do something so vile and disgusting and it makes them think of dangerous thoughts about certain things.</p><p>“Oh, sure, loverboy. For now, sure if I needed help, my good friends, the Maximoffs, will help me again, right?” Jean asked with a friendly smile on her face and Wanda wants to punch her, instead, an idea pops into her mind.</p><p>“Of course, we were once X-men and once an X-men, always an X-men” Wanda states friendly just like Jean. “But, I think at the moment, we´re not needed for your team, but, we would like to say hello to the old teammates and to the new ones...I heard Kitty Pryde, that famous singer, is here. We´re one of her biggest fans” Wanda concludes and makes sure to announces this loudly as the others passerby agree and even mentioned one of Kitty´s famous songs.</p><p>Pietro's eyes side with Wanda for a moment and he follows her lead. “Yes, we would like to see Kitty” and smiles just like Wanda and Jean would like to say what she truly think of Kitty Pryde, but, remains calmly and tries a new strategy.</p><p>“We have Dazzler here. She´s a punk singer. The punk is not dead” Jean states having for her own life never heard one of Dazzler´s songs, but, Warren said they are good and very deep, although, Jean takes his opinion with a grant of salt.</p><p>“Still, we´re much more into pop songs” and the twins are sharing such annoying smile and more people are watching at them. Talking about Kitty Pryde, so what? She made a few songs and everyone loves her? Stupid fools.</p><p>“Of course, I shall take you two where she is.” and she didn´t have time to conclude her own line as Kitty arrives. One of the new students brought her in and she´s all smiles and Jean is sure she´s loving the attention.</p><p>Meanwhile, Scott Summers calls Ororo Monroe on his cellphone, as the man is in a small city in Lousiana, with a young boy, a teen in age, cover in a blanket and shaking like a leaf. “Ororo, I need your help. What I´m telling you is confidential information but I found 2 of the Gunthiers members” his eyes goes to Sam Gunther and goes back to the little girl who is drinking water and cover with the same type of blanket and has the same type of look as her brother. That´s Paige Gunther.</p><p>“Scott?” Ororo asked in shock for a moment, but, then chuckles to cover up. “Oh, you and your lame jokes” and thankfully, Scott understand what Ororo is doing and continue to speak carefully with his only friend and ally.</p><p>“I need you to do me a favour. I think someone in the team planned their deaths. The X-men have a mole there. I´m going to stay here and help on what I can...could you please cover for me? Please, I can´t let ...those children lost everything and for someone that carries the X-men´s name...”</p><p>Ororo chuckles again. A bit fake. And speaks. “Oh Scott, if you want to stay there and date this lovely girl, silly boy, no need to call me. I wish you two a good relationship”</p><p>“Thank you, and...keep your eyes open to Jean. Call Gambit, Kitty and anyone else who has immunity to telepaths to keep their eyes open...and, please, take care, Ororo”</p><p>“Will do, my friend will do” Ororo turns her cellphone off and is at the verge of crying when Hank arrives carrying some medical items for his new medical office and prompts forget all this once he saw Ororo´s forlon expression.</p><p>“Ororo?”</p><p>“Hank...can I trust you?”</p><p>“Always, Ororo”</p><p>“First, do you have immunity to telepaths?”</p><p>“Sadly...not yet, why?”</p><p>“My friend, from now on, Gambit you´ll teach you this technique and only then I can tell you what´s going on...just, please, trust on me”</p><p>“I trust you, not sure what´s going on, but, if you´re saying this is important and I need to learn this...I shall, for you”</p><p>Ororo now smiles kindly at this wiping her own tears. How could Jean be involved in that massacre? No, Ororo hopes this is a mistake, she truly hopes so, but, as she thinks back on Jean´s actions, this wouldn´t be out of her possibility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott is not exactly the most affable or social person in the team and he´s always self-aware of that, maybe, if he wants to use an excuse, Scott was too shaped by his trauma to even think in leave his shell, however, as he´s dealing with two traumatized kids...maybe this excuse is no longer the only reason for Scott.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Sam and Paige Guither survived by sheer luck of fate. If one can call that as luck that´s it. Is a bit jarring to Scott having to deal with someone who went to the same situation he did and realizes how toxic Prof X´s manipulation shape him to the point Scott is even second-guessing his choices. Was he ever fall in love with Jean or that was all a plot from Jean and Prof X?</p><p>“Scott?” Lorna´s voice jolts the Summers back to reality as Lorna has a towel in her hands. “Sam and Paige are physically unharmed, mentally, is another story” and she bites her greenish lips. “You know who did, right?”</p><p>Scott peers at her for a moment and only nods. “Lorna, I have suspension, nothing more about that, but, I know I´m right...what I´d not know is the reason...and as we speak, my biggest concern is where to leave those kids” he whisper even through the Gutheirs are sleeping on the next room thanks to Lorna and her medical treatment. Scott still feels the need to tiptoe the issue.</p><p>“When you lost your parents what happened to you...and Alex?” Lorna asked curiously in a morbid sense about the fate of the younger Summers. She knows by Alex (and a bit from Scott) after their parents passed away (their mother dies and their father leave the planet) they stay with the X-men, but, Lorna likes to believe there´s more to that story.</p><p>“...They can´t go to the X-men now...there´s a poison ivy killing everything” This answer speaks volume to Lorna who nods solemnly.</p><p>“Is the poison ivy named Jean Grey?”</p><p>“...Prof X”</p><p>The door opens and Sam is wakened and looks furious-Lorna can see his eyes red from crying- and marches straight to where Lorna and Scott are. “You know what happened to our parents?”</p><p>“A very degenerated man and woman killed them” is an answer Sam wasn´t expecting much less the fact those people killed his family for no reason. Sam wanted an elaborated reason, mortal enemies perhaps, anything to make sense, yet...nothing makes sense.</p><p>“I´ll kill them...I´ll avenger my family” Sam promised. Scott can say again how this is similar to his situation and how he eschewed what Prof X did back then. So, Scott did the opposite of what happened of that day.</p><p>“You have every right to feel anger and if you want revenge is in your right, but, I want to ask you this: Are you a killer? The ones who orchestrate your parent´s death are Jean Grey and Wolverine...and they´ll be brought justice, you´ll get your revenge, you and your sister...are you ready to kill?”</p><p>“I don´t know” is an honest response and Scott can see that. Prof X urged him to fight, the fight is the only way to stay alive Scott...otherwise, you´ll die too just like the others(he still has nightmares with this line. In fact, Scott has nightmares about many things)</p><p>“Then...let me deal with that, let me fight and stain my hands on this. All I ask for you and your sister...is to wait...” he wanted to say more. He hoped to sound convincing. </p><p>“Where we will go?” and now Lorna takes her time to pipes in and explains that the kids will go to Emma Frost´s academy and this name Emma Frost manages to put a bit of comfort on Sam´s mind, if nothing else, Emma has a reputation to protect mutants kids.</p><p>Once this settles all Lorna can do is ask. “Look, Scott, whatever you´re planning to do...please, don´t do alone. Jean Grey is insane but powerful...and Logan is too...” there´s a silent question between her lines. Why not just kill Jean and Logan? Is a good question and one Scott ponders daily and his answer so far.</p><p>“if I just kill them like that...wouldn´t that make me equal to them? Make no mistake I´d not plan to let this slide or give a tap on their wrist...I want to see them in jail for the rest of their lives, but, if I have to kill them...I prefer is the last option”</p><p>Meanwhile, Jean Grey is a bit impatient if people can believe she can be even more insufferable, as Scott is still in this trip with an old fling according to Ororo-oh, Jean tried to read Ororo and Kitty´s mind with little success as always- and is anxious and when Jean is anxious about something she resolves in two ways.</p><p>A) uses her dog to alleviate tension</p><p>B) manipulated and ruins other people´s lives</p><p>And since Logan annoyed her too much, she decides the best course of action is go to B. So when Dazzler dazzle into Jean´s office-drunk as Logan should be- Jean can offer a smile because she has an idea.</p><p>“Hello, Alisson, how are things between you and Warren?”</p><p>“I think he´s looking for a blue girl” she slurps a bit confused and Jean act her part just right and now Dazzler is babbling about Warren and a random blue woman and Jean can only offer a smile and says.</p><p>“Why not pay things with fire? We have a blue man here...”</p><p>“Kurt? Yeah, he´s blue, isn´t it?”</p><p>Meanwhile, on the Avengers towers, Wanda has to confess that Janet Van Dyme is slowly freaking Wanda out. Sure, she´s supportive of her relationship with Pietro-which lately seems less romantic as it was in the past- and Wanda is appreciative of that, but, at the same time it feels wrong to see someone so into your relationship.</p><p>“Oh Wanda, where is your ring?” she asked noticing that Wanda is without her ring and this startled her. Where is her ring?</p><p>“I think I  lost it” she responded in a way that resembles a question. Where she got that ring in the first place? And now, Janet, the Wasp, stop smiling and is looking too serious for a mere case of a merely lost ring.</p><p>“Wanda you need that ring asap. Where´s Pietro´s ring?”</p><p>“I haven´t seen my ...Pietro for a while” Wanda explains now confused with this. Aren´t they married? Shouldn´t they be together forever and ever? Well, that was the plan, yet, Wanda feels as if something is wrong. And without giving any chance to Wasp to say anything she leaves and the words keep echoing in her mind.</p><p>This is wrong. This is wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott is not exactly the most affable or social person in the team and he´s always self-aware of that, maybe, if he wants to use an excuse, Scott was too shaped by his trauma to even think in leave his shell, however, as he´s dealing with two traumatized kids...maybe this excuse is no longer the only reason for Scott.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Sam and Paige Guither survived by sheer luck of fate. If one can call that as luck that´s it. Is a bit jarring to Scott having to deal with someone who went to the same situation he did and realizes how toxic Prof X´s manipulation shape him to the point Scott is even second-guessing his choices. Was he ever fall in love with Jean or that was all a plot from Jean and Prof X?</p><p>“Scott?” Lorna´s voice jolts the Summers back to reality as Lorna has a towel in her hands. “Sam and Paige are physically unharmed, mentally, is another story” and she bites her greenish lips. “You know who did, right?”</p><p>Scott peers at her for a moment and only nods. “Lorna, I have suspension, nothing more about that, but, I know I´m right...what I´d not know is the reason...and as we speak, my biggest concern is where to leave those kids” he whisper even through the Gutheirs are sleeping on the next room thanks to Lorna and her medical treatment. Scott still feels the need to tiptoe the issue.</p><p>“When you lost your parents what happened to you...and Alex?” Lorna asked curiously in a morbid sense about the fate of the younger Summers. She knows by Alex (and a bit from Scott) after their parents passed away (their mother dies and their father leave the planet) they stay with the X-men, but, Lorna likes to believe there´s more to that story.</p><p>“...They can´t go to the X-men now...there´s a poison ivy killing everything” This answer speaks volume to Lorna who nods solemnly.</p><p>“Is the poison ivy named Jean Grey?”</p><p>“...Prof X”</p><p>The door opens and Sam is wakened and looks furious-Lorna can see his eyes red from crying- and marches straight to where Lorna and Scott are. “You know what happened to our parents?”</p><p>“A very degenerated man and woman killed them” is an answer Sam wasn´t expecting much less the fact those people killed his family for no reason. Sam wanted an elaborated reason, mortal enemies perhaps, anything to make sense, yet...nothing makes sense.</p><p>“I´ll kill them...I´ll avenger my family” Sam promised. Scott can say again how this is similar to his situation and how he eschewed what Prof X did back then. So, Scott did the opposite of what happened of that day.</p><p>“You have every right to feel anger and if you want revenge is in your right, but, I want to ask you this: Are you a killer? The ones who orchestrate your parent´s death are Jean Grey and Wolverine...and they´ll be brought justice, you´ll get your revenge, you and your sister...are you ready to kill?”</p><p>“I don´t know” is an honest response and Scott can see that. Prof X urged him to fight, the fight is the only way to stay alive Scott...otherwise, you´ll die too just like the others(he still has nightmares with this line. In fact, Scott has nightmares about many things)</p><p>“Then...let me deal with that, let me fight and stain my hands on this. All I ask for you and your sister...is to wait...” he wanted to say more. He hoped to sound convincing. </p><p>“Where we will go?” and now Lorna takes her time to pipes in and explains that the kids will go to Emma Frost´s academy and this name Emma Frost manages to put a bit of comfort on Sam´s mind, if nothing else, Emma has a reputation to protect mutants kids.</p><p>Once this settles all Lorna can do is ask. “Look, Scott, whatever you´re planning to do...please, don´t do alone. Jean Grey is insane but powerful...and Logan is too...” there´s a silent question between her lines. Why not just kill Jean and Logan? Is a good question and one Scott ponders daily and his answer so far.</p><p>“if I just kill them like that...wouldn´t that make me equal to them? Make no mistake I´d not plan to let this slide or give a tap on their wrist...I want to see them in jail for the rest of their lives, but, if I have to kill them...I prefer is the last option”</p><p>Meanwhile, Jean Grey is a bit impatient if people can believe she can be even more insufferable, as Scott is still in this trip with an old fling according to Ororo-oh, Jean tried to read Ororo and Kitty´s mind with little success as always- and is anxious and when Jean is anxious about something she resolves in two ways.</p><p>A) uses her dog to alleviate tension</p><p>B) manipulated and ruins other people´s lives</p><p>And since Logan annoyed her too much, she decides the best course of action is go to B. So when Dazzler dazzle into Jean´s office-drunk as Logan should be- Jean can offer a smile because she has an idea.</p><p>“Hello, Alisson, how are things between you and Warren?”</p><p>“I think he´s looking for a blue girl” she slurps a bit confused and Jean act her part just right and now Dazzler is babbling about Warren and a random blue woman and Jean can only offer a smile and says.</p><p>“Why not pay things with fire? We have a blue man here...”</p><p>“Kurt? Yeah, he´s blue, isn´t it?”</p><p>Meanwhile, on the Avengers towers, Wanda has to confess that Janet Van Dyme is slowly freaking Wanda out. Sure, she´s supportive of her relationship with Pietro-which lately seems less romantic as it was in the past- and Wanda is appreciative of that, but, at the same time it feels wrong to see someone so into your relationship.</p><p>“Oh Wanda, where is your ring?” she asked noticing that Wanda is without her ring and this startled her. Where is her ring?</p><p>“I think I  lost it” she responded in a way that resembles a question. Where she got that ring in the first place? And now, Janet, the Wasp, stop smiling and is looking too serious for a mere case of a merely lost ring.</p><p>“Wanda you need that ring asap. Where´s Pietro´s ring?”</p><p>“I haven´t seen my ...Pietro for a while” Wanda explains now confused with this. Aren´t they married? Shouldn´t they be together forever and ever? Well, that was the plan, yet, Wanda feels as if something is wrong. And without giving any chance to Wasp to say anything she leaves and the words keep echoing in her mind.</p><p>This is wrong. This is wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ultimate au - I want to use the idea of Jean messing with Dazzler and Kurt´s mind here.</p><p>Ororo, Kitty and Remy were so busy planning what to do in regards the mole situation that in their honest opinion became blind to what Jean could do and sadly, Dazzler ended up paying the price of their mistake. Kitty had to save Alisson from out of his mind Nightcrawler who was babbling something about love and end of the world. It was not a fight Kitty would like to repeat-not because it was impossible for Kitty to win, but, she does not feel alright in having to defeat someone who was clearly out of his mind and she once called friend-and now Dazzler lays on the hospital. No serious injuries were found.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“She was not raped” Dr MCcoy promised to Storm who signs in relief. “her injuries were caused by the ropes around her wrist, other than that, she´s physically fine. Her mind, however, was tamper ...I hope you won´t mind but I gave a quick call to Emma and she´s willing to help and even taken Dazzler as soon as possible” Hank concluded and Storm is more than happy and beyond relief, Dr MCcoy is so efficient and the fact he´s not making questions she´s not ready to answer yet.</p><p>Remy is the one to break the silence to make an important question. “This is all fine and good, but, what we´ll do with Nightcrawler?” Remy asked wondering if Rogue would mind if Kurt is throw in jail. Not brothers by blood, but, it seems Rogue does consider Kurt to be her little brother and is very protective off him.</p><p>And this prompts Kitty to pipe in as well. “Look, his mind was tamper as well, but, we don´t know how much it was, what we do know is that...Nightcrawler and Dazzler are more than vulnerable to the danger of living in the X-men” Kitty give her thoughts and everyone agrees Emm should check on Kurt´s mind as well and that the man, once wakens, must be detained for his own good and the others.</p><p>Hank MCcoy is not dumb to not see who may be behind on this little incident, but, understand why he needs to stay ignorant of their plans so far. “I also called Kwannon, an old friend of Emma, and she seems happy to teach people how to block telepaths out of their head. We can trust Kwannon in this one”</p><p>And Kitty nods stating she´s relief Elisabeth Braddock didn´t get a word about Kwannon. “Bad blood among them and Psylocke swear revenge and for a woman who profits on mutant´s death...be defeat by one like that hurt her ego, which is a shame, Kwannon could have hurt her a lot more” Kitty add a bit somberly. </p><p>It was Kwannon who ended all he concentrations camps Betsy was using and it was Kwannon and her team who saved those mutants and people as well making sure the Braddock paid for the crimes- Brian was innocent if anything, his only crime was being ignorant of his sister evil doing, which is a black stain on the Braddock legacy and one Jaime and Brian want to clean at all coasts- and it was Kwannon who manages to put Jean in her place. Sadly, Prof X did side with Jean and Kwannon couldn´t do much.</p><p>“Then” now Storm speaks again. “I think we need to bring Kwannon here as quick as possible”</p><p>Meanwhile, Jean is having sex with Warren who is under the impression Jean is Alisson. This is nothing against Alisson, she quite like her song, but, Warren reject her in favour of Alisson and well, Jean has an ego to taken care of.</p><p>“Alisson, will you marry me?”</p><p>Jean rolls his eyes at how pathetic Warren can be at times, hell, even Scott and his traumas aren´t like that. “Yes, of course, my love,” she said and as she's using her power -tired of sleeping with a crying Warren- to fake the perfect Alisson for Warren. Her mind now drifts to where is Scott.</p><p>“Who is this old fling? Betsy is not his taste...Kwannon, uhm, not interested...Cap Marvel?” yes, Jean is aware that Scott and Carol had something as brief as it was. Could it be that Scott is trying to light something with Carol and Carol is accepting this?</p><p>“Not on my watch, time to visit the Avengers”</p><p>And in the Avengers tower, Wanda is now crying once it hits like thousands of blocks what she and her brother just did-how in the world she let go this far?-and is even more concern by Pietro´s disappearance.</p><p>“Brother, please, where are you?” she used her telepathy, cellphone and all she can to talk with her only living family. Please, please, don´t do anything stupid, please. She´s pleading and hoping when out of blue her brother shows up carrying a grave expression on his face.</p><p>“Pietro!”</p><p>“Sister!” he raises his two hands to show the lack of ring “what we have done?”</p><p>“Pietro, I ...have no idea”</p><p>“Someone, someone did this to us...” Pietro was ready to blame their father, but, thinking again decide that his father would not care if he does incest or not as long he continues to be a mutant. “Someone must pay for this”</p><p>And Wanda who usually is pacifist has her eyes crimson. “I agree! brother, someone must pay with blood”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabertooth is a man with sins on his back and regret on his soul. Victor Creed won´t ever deny he´s a killer nor the fact some kills he truly enjoys it, while some still haunt his very soul(does he truly have the right to claim he has a soul anymore?) and very mind - his mind is still sane or is this all his stubborn self refusing to give in to the madness?- and once again, Victor is located in a small church on his kneels yet not fully praying.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“There are you! Vic...” a female voice draw on the church and Victor looks behind to confirm-without a shadow of a doubt it could be only her again- Blink is there and is not showing fear in his presence. As usual.</p><p>“Yes, here am I!” Blink states looking at the crucifix of Jesus Christ -while she´s not catholic herself she can show respect- and sits near him looking at his form. “Why do you think I´m here?” she asked coolly.</p><p>“Don´t care...” is his muffled reply and does not pay her any mind. Blink does not seem to care for his lack of reaction. And takes her time to speak again- this church as she mentioned is abandoned but no one seems to fully believe for how well keep it is and she insinuates if Sabertooth is responsible for this- and speaks about redemption.</p><p>“Redemption? As if...” is his sage reply and Blink is once again not afraid nor minding his response. She continues speaking about the X-men and his latest missions.</p><p>“And then that´s what Wolverine did...what you think?” she asked never leaving her eyes from his form, now, he gazes at him.</p><p>“Pretty barbaric...if you want to know my opinion” Victor states. “And at least, I´m honest about my killings...Logan is a liar...pretending to be a hero when he kills like that...I´m an animal and I know this” Sabertooth wonders if he is being self-aware or not.</p><p>“True, do you want to defeat him?”</p><p>“We´re peas from the same pod...” is his only answer and speaks volume about the entire situation.</p><p>“He killed innocent children, he´s Jean´s lapdog...and will not stop. Do you want redemption? Do you want to be seen as a man for once, help us, yes us, to stop him”</p><p>“I told you...peas from the same pod”</p><p>“Then help us to stop him...you fought him all the time, you two were in all places of Earth...you must know...” something. Blink is feverish hoping. Sabertooth remains in silence for a moment until he speaks again.</p><p>“You trust me that much?” is his only question and Blink only offers a smile at him. “I know a scientist that has demons on his back, I know a man who made sinister things in the past ...he once almost devises something to stop me and Wolverine”</p><p>“Why he stopped?”</p><p>“Because the insanity was too much even for him” there´s a dry chuckle in his lips. “Mr Sinister may help us if he still has the mind to do something” and Sabertooth then adds “Do you truly believe I can be a man again?”</p><p>“With all my heart, Vic!”</p><p>Back to the X-men, Jean Grey is not happy that Scott has not returned and seems to give full control of the X-men and to add salt to the injury, much to Jean´s dismay and she´s pretty vocal about this, Ororo seems to make Gambit and Kitty professors in the school. A decision Jean managed to sway from happening in the past thanks to her feminine charms with Prof X.</p><p>“NO!” she exclaims loudly at Kitty who is not phased by this. “How come she has to be a teacher? I reject this” and her green eyes focus on Ororo - and Storm does not seem to flinch at her peering stare- and responds at her question easily. </p><p>“She has more than qualifications for that, plus, unlike Logan...kids actually like her” there´s a subtle jab in her words and Jean hated it. She directs her anger at Kitty now.</p><p>“You! You did this! Is always you plotting...” </p><p>“What´s your problem with me?” kitty asked with a smirk on her lips. “Can´t handle one of your side boys thinking I´m pretty? or maybe you have some crush with me”</p><p>“How dare you!” Jean screams and calms herself down as other students are looking at her odder.</p><p>“But...let´s change the subject here” Ororo speaks amused by her reaction. “We´re doing an investigation in regards Alisson´s kidnapping. It seems someone temper her mind and Nightcrawler´s as well and we wonder who could be” she trails off and Jean sends a fuming glace at Kitty.</p><p>“Oh, I bet Kitty has ideas”</p><p>“Many actually...”</p><p>“My, my it almost seems as if you´re not minding Alisson´s case” and Jean gulps shaking her head and promising it was not the case. </p><p>“When Scott returns ?”</p><p>“When he´s ready”</p><p>“Where is Logan?”</p><p>“Now...” Gambit pipes in the conversation “shouldn´t you know this?”</p><p> </p><p>And in the Avengers, Wasp is talking with Carol about marriages and does mention how Pietro and Wanda are a lovely couple as she and Hank used to be.</p><p>“Carol, thinking of getting married?” and Carol laughs at this amused by such question.</p><p>“ I thought once, but, I´m not sure if this would be the best right now”</p><p>“You and Scott?” Carol shakes her head amused and told it was a one night stand and nothing more. “And that guy named Marcus?” and this makes Carol does seems to take the question seriously.</p><p>“Well...if it has to happen it will” and Carol asks back “where are Wanda and Pietro? Off being a cute couple?”</p><p>“I hope so...is so nice seeing couples being in love!”</p><p>And once Wasp is alone in her home, once Carol flies away and waves goodbye to her dear friend, Wasp goes to her laboratory and offers a nice smile to her dear husband.</p><p>“Hello, love”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“I know, I know... don´t worry about me, love”</p><p>And Hank´s body is floating in a big tube and without moving inch-the lines connected to the tube makes a cacophony of sound- and the heartstring displayed on the machine shows how the heart of Hank Pym has stopped beating and if one were to look at his body...it will see is slowly starting to decay.</p><p>“Love you too, honey”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MJ rolls her eyes amused as she´s passing the gaze in his sorrow shoulders as she´s lovingly mocking Peter Parker for such a dumb idea. “You´re a nerd, be a nerd, Peter” she chuckles at his face and Peter pouts saying he wanted to be cool as MJ. “Tiger, I´m the cool one in this relationship. Accept it” and Peter just sighs in defeat.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Meanwhile, Kitty and Felicia watch the scene from afar. Her brown eyes side to Felicia Hardy who is taking her milk next to a bunch of black cats who are meowing happily. “You´d have a soft spot, huh?” and Felicia does not deny as she pets the cat.</p><p>“Kitty, I´m a grown-up woman and saw many lovers leave...Those two had something special and I wouldn´t let a maniac who dressed as Goblin to destroyed it” Felicia replied smartly. Then changes the subjects quickly. “How are things in the X-men?”</p><p>And this makes her smile falter. The black cat is now meowing to her face and demanding attention and Kitty sighs as she pretends to not love the idea and then, only after the cat is getting a nice pat on his furry belly, Kitty speaks about the X-men. “Things will change Felicia...things had to change”</p><p>Felicia nods as if this explains everything. And in a way, it does. “And the Nightcrawler´s case?”</p><p>“I´ll deal with...We can´t forgive him easily nor demonize him...Jean did a number on him and on Dazzler” her voice is pissed and her eyes are hardy and Felicia wonders when the X-men get off the rails.</p><p>In London, the newly elected prime minister Marie James is having a chat- informal and formal - with the Braddocks in relation to Elisabeth Braddock and the fact she did things who violate any humans´ rights laws. She needs to be punished and London needs to show they are on the good-neutral side in regards mutants.</p><p>“We need to do something” Marie James demands. “ To think a citizen from our land...a true British stood so low” her words are doing little to hide her anger and the Braddocks are not defending their sisters against such terrible action. Suddenly, a pair of new voices join in the conversation.</p><p>“There´s always the option of killing her” Kwannon enters in the office room along with Storm who greets the Braddocks and the prime minister.  “Yet, death is too good for her...” and she smiles- a smile devoid of joy or happiness. Is a smile a predator gives and Kwannon never hide the fact she NEVER liked Elisabeth- and concludes “how about s the second alternative?”</p><p>Now is Storm time to contribute with the conversation. “ I know the M13 has collected many of the advice Mr Sinister make along the years and one of them can block powers from a telepath and telekinesis mutant” Ororo states and prime minister Marie James is paling because she completely forgets this little fact.</p><p>Brian and Jaime also forget this little device. “Wait...who are they?” Brian asked once Blink arrives with Sabertooth next to her.</p><p>“The person who told us about this device...we need it” Storm speaks in a regal way and prime-minister Marie James needs to fix a mistake no matter what.</p><p>“It seems the X-men and the M13 have things to talk about...can we trust Sabertooth to not kill anyone?”</p><p>“You have my word” Storm speaks as Blink points how Sabertooth is handcuffed and does little to break it.</p><p>Back to the Avengers Tower. Two brothers are trying to remember. Two brothers need to remember or else it will be all hopeless.</p><p>“Who gave us that ring?” Pietro asked as Wanda´s eyes are crimson. How could someone do this to them?</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p>“Tony Stark?”</p><p>“No, he´s a pervert...but, not that pervert. He would most likely try to make me be his wife” and Pietro is not sure how to react to this information.</p><p>“Tigra?”</p><p>“She has no intelligence for that” and Wanda looks a bit sad. Is true that Tigra is an Avengers, but, she´s more animalistic as time goes by and Wanda wonders if one day...she´ll be a full-time Tigre.</p><p>“She-Hulk?”</p><p>“She´s not here. She´s in Space...”</p><p>“..........Black Widow?”</p><p>“..........maybe?”</p><p>Meanwhile, Wasp is so happy planning the next couple she must help in being together.</p><p>“Who it will be?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the table, there´s a crystal ball where the new students of the X-men are trying to use it. Magik offered this old crystal ball-once promising is free of any demons and is just a crystal ball-and Yana, Sunspot and Mirage are playing with the crystal ball when they heard Jean´s screaming coming from the study room and going to the hall and is loud enough that even prompts Karma, who was taking a nap to relax over her last mission, to rose from her bed and go check out what Jean is doing now.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>And leaving the room where they are to spy the situation the young students are met with Jean Grey screaming and even trying to fight Gambit, which by her great frustration, proves to be way more difficult than she initially thought.</p><p>“WHERE IS SCOTT?” Jean asked so angrily to the point her face is red and is not a flattering look for the beautiful Jean Grey. Rogue shows up in the central staircase and is watching this interaction carefully as she´s slowly taking her gloves if Jean does step out her boundaries here.</p><p>“The big question here is” Kitty speaks as Gambit managed to defeat Jean-she can´t read his mind and Gambit can fight any fight- and now Jean is focusing on Kitty as if this is all her fault, and really, those who know Jean already know how she would react in regards Kitty Pryde. “Is where is Logan...”</p><p>Jean tries to attack Kitty, which, of course, it was pointless as she can phase and knows martial arts. It was easy to subside her. “Where is Logan, Jean? You´re acting too guilty here...”</p><p>“This is your fault! You bitch!” Jean is losing her calm manner. “Is you. Always has been you! I bet it was you who brainwashed Dazzler and Kurt to your own selfish reasons, you bitch”</p><p>And Kitty is not insulted. “How do you know Kurt and Dazzler were brainwashed?” and Rogue is now paying attention to this situation and Kitty still is dealing with the situation. Jean, looking as no one is willing to take her side is trying to control her bad temper.</p><p>“You have immunity to telepathy and you´re smarter enough to make a machine to temper with their minds...” she offers a sneer in response. </p><p>“And why I would do that when you´re the only degenerated here to even thought in such thing...” Her hand phase through Jean´s head as she keeps a calm gaze. “Wanna confess something?”</p><p>“You have no power here. Where is Ororo?”</p><p>“Now...” Gambit speaks even though she´s not looking at the Cajun. “She´s dealing with the other victims you attacked. Warren, understandably, does not like to be raped...Jean”</p><p>And if Jean would say something or do something-ill advised as Kitty can phase her brains out and she is messing with her powers already- is stopped when Rogue touched her and looks pissed. “And you´re the reason my little brother is on the hospital”</p><p>It lasts less than a minute, but, Jean knocked out and Rogue is not grossed out by the fact she´s seeing all Jean did in the past. “Oh god...I know where is Logan...and I need to take a shower” she complains and looks at Kitty. “She did many things to Dazzler and Kurt´s mind...but I can undo”</p><p>Gambit, a man Rogue did notice, makes a crucial question. “What we do with Jean?”</p><p>“We are not her...we don´t kill. Let´s put her in containment” Kitty speaks and no one is arguing. Rogue would like to, but, she concedes right now she´s not at a good place in her mind.</p><p>In the hospital ala of the X-mansion. Rogue did use her powers on Dazzler and Kurt, of course, Jean´s powers are flicker and no one wake up immediately as Dr MCcoy predicted. “They will through...now, is all about them...all about Dazzler and Kurt wanting to face reality” is what he said.</p><p>Rogue cry over her brother. She´s mad(at who? Jean? Kitty? Kurt´s own choices) and does not know what to do now. Gambit over a nice shoulder and ear for her and Rogue accepted.</p><p>Kitty watches over for Dazzler and Kurt. Does she hate Kurt? Not really...but Jean messing with his mind should only go so far. “I think I don´t know you at all as you don´t know Jean Grey at all either” and when she speaks this final line his golden eyes open to see Kitty Pryde.</p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>And in the Avengers Tower, Natasha Romanoff had a terrible day courtesy of the Maximoff twins, to be fair, Natasha laughing at the incest marriage was not a smart plan nor she going full villain as her loyalty remains with the communist section of Russia.</p><p>“Last chance...” Wanda´s eyes are crimson as Pietro is holding Natasha preventing her to run or do any of her tricks. “Were you the one who give us these cursed rings?”</p><p>“Incest is not what Mother Russia wants. You little freaks...are you pregnant with your own twin? Pietro, you´ll be an uncle and father at the same time” and that snap Pietro to murder Natasha.</p><p>“Wanda...”</p><p>“...I read her mind........where is Wasp and Jean Grey?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And that´s how Dr Moira decide to end her call to one Scott Summers who is gathering evidence to arrest Jean Grey and Wolverine. Emma Frost was ever grateful to have the survivors of the Gunther´s massacre in her school - Paige and Sam will need lots of time to properly heal if this will ever be possible, but, they all trust Emma Frost and Scott trust her abilities even more. It help that Lorna was hired as a nurse and it gives some stability to the brothers who bond with Polaris- and now Scott must take action.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The marriage between Moira and Charles Xavier was one that brought the big dream even closer- the dream being humans and mutants working together- people seem to believe that Moira and Charles had the perfect relationship, but, as Scott knows by heart perfect relationship does not exist. He wonders for how long she cheat on him.</p><p>Maybe ever since we start dating...who knows? Who cares?</p><p>And soon, Scott park his car in front of the mansion where Prof X and Moira are living and is greet by Moira who is smiling in a calm and at the same time erratic way. Scott has a feeling Prof X did something and wonders if he can really kill him.</p><p>I can...but can I handle the consequences?</p><p>“Scott, is so nice to see you, let´s talk inside” she gives no room to talk and Scott notices how there´s no other servant here. Once in the study room-it does give him the shiver how much this room has Prof X´s vibe and how Scott spent most of his childhood in places like this- Dr Moira speaks in a low tone.</p><p>“He cheat on me, Scott” it was utter as a confession and Scott didn´t speak at all, letting her fill the blanks. “He cheat on me with every mutant woman he could find. He keep babbling about humans and mutants working together and he cheat on me only with mutant women.”</p><p>“Moira...”</p><p>“No, No. Cheating is awful but laced with hypocrisy? Is too much” and now she peers into his eyes-visor in this case as Scott fears his power at the same time he embrace it- and she continues. “I killed him”</p><p>And she waits as if Scott would blaster her with his power. This didn´t happen. “Ok, you´re not the only one who hates him...not the only one who wanted to do this...”</p><p>She blinks and is a bit surprised, then again, she realizes how Prof X loves to mind control or manipulate people so is not new. “Now, what?”</p><p>“I want to know...I need to know...what´s the relationship between Jean and Prof X”</p><p>“...Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>And Moira press a secret bottom in the desk who is quick to change the panels in display in this study room showing photos of Jean Grey in all ages and some are very provocative.  “Let me put this way, how you think Jean has so much money if she never worked?”</p><p>Scott grits his teeth. “The massacre of the Gunthers...Was his idea or Jean acted on her free will? The Gunthers refused work with the X-men and Prof X loves to show how wrong people are...”</p><p>“The massacre happens and one day later, Prof X pay a huge sum of money to Jean Grey. We can do the math” and she asks. “what I tell about his death?”</p><p>“Nothing...if people ask, which I doubt, just say he´s meditating...and trust me, Moira, no one likes him and no one will notice his absence”</p><p>“Still...I may have to disappear, Scott. I may not return here”</p><p>“Can you still be here?”</p><p>“Still want to give justice to Jean or kill her?”</p><p>Scott didn´t answer.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ororo finally returns to the mansion along with her crew-so to speak, not everyone knows Blink the best teleporter ever but recognize Sabertooth who is handcuffed and being complacent- and Kitty along with Gambit are quick to tell Ororo about Jean´s impressionament.</p><p>However, they celebrate too soon because for some reason they forget Jean is a strong telepath and manages to convice a student to set her free and now Jean is free and ready to strike Ororo, Kitty and Gambit. “Kitty, your time is over”</p><p>“No, is your time who is over” that voice is familiar and Jean saw Kwannon. The ninja and the only person Jean ever fear. Jean used all her tricks and even insulted Kwannon (”you´re not an exiled, you´re an excluded. Japan didn´t want you back then and don´t want you now”) and this did little to help her.</p><p>Kwannon behead Jean with her katana in an anticlimax way. Jean Grey dies as she lives in a quick and pathetic way.</p><p>“Bitch!” Kwannon exclaims looking at the dead body of Jean Grey and back to Ororo no one is sharing a tear, but, Kitty is worried about the students. Yeah, no one likes to see a dead body in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: This is getting to an end. I have now to deal with Wolverine and the Maximoffs. Uhm, No Jimmy here...or he could show up in a sequel (hahaha sequel)</p><p>Tony Stark is not a man who anyone would ever imagine to settle down, in fact, his father once alive did try to put his only son and heir in an arranged marriage with a friend´s daughter- Peppy Potts, however, it was a complete failure as Tony is more than adamant in not marry and let alone one that his old man pick- yet, when Tony meets Natasha Romanoff he knew she was the one.</p><p>"I´m telling you, Jarvis...she´s the one," he tells to his buttle and father figure who is strangely silent throughout this entire conversation-Tony asked him to confess how he´ll propose to Natasha tonight and wants his opinion on the matter- and the dazzled smile on Tony Stark didn´t fade until he looks at Jarvis. "I´ll use mom´s ring. I know she would have liked it and ...I know she would have loved Natasha"</p><p>Jarvis closes his eyes painfully and then speaks. "Tony, I need to show you something...Me and Cap America suspect Miss Romanov was a mole from the communist party...and we intercept some calls she made to her sister...Tony, she has no sister" and Jarvis is right. The woman who possessed as the sister of Natasha is in the same boat as Natasha.</p><p>Tony, of course, is too blind by love to believe in such outlander lies. "Just because she´s from Russia? And what? if she was from Germany would she be a Nazi? Jarvis...I know Tasha. I know her"</p><p>Jarvis shakes his head and continues. "You really don´t know this woman and ...in the end, it does not matter anymore if she was willingly working for the communist party or not..." he trails off as Jarvis clicks on his Ipad to show a very painful and horrible scene.</p><p>The Maximoffs killed Natasha Romanov.</p><p>The Maximoffs killed the love of his life.</p><p>Tony wants revenge. "Where are the couple?"</p><p>"I don´t know"</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Wolverine is a man who often relies on his animalistic side more than once and when he locks eyes with Jean Grey he knew she was the one. He knew she was his and only his. The fact she seems to have some delusions in regards to Scott Summers is something Logan wants to fix.</p><p>"JEAN!!" He screams and remembers her last command ("kill the Gunther family for me...Prof X pay me greatly for their bodies") and now all his Jean talks or think is Scott Summers and his mysterious girlfriend (as if Slim could get another woman once he tasted Jean...no, Scott is plotting something)</p><p>"JEAN!" and he starts running on four screaming something and alerting the other animals of his presence. A poor rabbit ended up being Logan´s meal as Wolverine is hungry.</p><p>Wolverine needs to returns to his one and true love.</p><p>"Jean!!!!" and he´s heading off to the X-mansion. He needs Jean, he needs to run, he needs to scream, he needs to be more animalistic. He needs Jean Grey NOW.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The Wasp remembers her own wedding and how every single detail went down and she still keeps all the memories safely preserved. Her husband seems to enjoy his sleep too much. "Oh Hank, you were so handsome...not that you don´t look any less handsome today" she jokes and closes the photo album with care.</p><p>"Hank...I know your still alive there...is just your body who is weak, so, I made a new body for you" she click on the device in her hand. "Hank. I finish Ultron for you...We can be together once again"</p><p>Voltron remains on its spot with his mouth open. A lifeless toy waiting for his battery so the master could play with. All the while Janet has an eering smile on her pixie face.</p><p>"It will be just a shame that Carol won´t be here...Marcus really wanted to be with her...in his dimension...Oh, well, she will love it when she returns if she ever returns"</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Rogue is a jealous woman by nature(why God made her having this power if it wasn't his/her intention to make Rogue feel the emotion of jealousy?) and watches bemused as Remy and Kitty seem to talk about the different scenarios where Jean could have been stopped. </p><p>First Bobby, now Remy...who else this little tramp will take from me?</p><p>Rogue watches as Kurt is wake and cover in shame. Alisson wakes up later and was discharged of the X-men- Emma accepted her with open arms and Kurt wonders if he could ever apologize to her. Small comfort to be taken here is he didn´t rape her- and Rogue sighs in relief.</p><p>"Rogue, what will happen to the X-men?" and this is a question that is taking everyone´s sleep. Scott calls and give the news about Prof X´s death with as much grace and care as anyone who ever meets the bald man could have master aka none.</p><p>"Ah don´t know...Prof X may have made this team but he let us down many times...we never really need him...not anymore" Rogue speaks and wonders if she´s being too cold.</p><p>No, he did order Jean and Wolverine to murder a family...I hope they´re roasting in hell.</p><p>Kurt nods holding no real love for Prof X. "And how is Alisson doing?"</p><p>Rogue shakes her head. Does she knows and doesn´t want to speak or she truly does not know?</p><p>"And Kitty? How is she?"</p><p>Rogue frowns at this. "Fucking another of my boyfriends that´s it!" she spats and regrets. "I sorry Kurt...I still have some of Jean´s memories and feelings"</p><p>But Rogue always hated Kitty...or was just Jean? lately is hard to tell and it is a wake-up call to see how powerful a telepath can truly be. She hopes no one would ever be immoral as Jean was with her powers...Kwannon seems moral enough, but, Rogue can´t lie here, not to her own mind, she does have a prejudice against telepaths now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Final chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: This may be the last chapter so far.</p><p>Emma Frost is typing on her computer to organize the schedules of this semester-her oldest teacher had to take maternity license way earlier than proposed thanks to her delicate health and Emma insist the teacher take the maternity leave and take care of herself better- and now she has a substitute to fill in and of course, take care of her Hellfire academy and of her beloved students.</p><p>The government once sent an agent to see if any of her students could be useful to the US- is a scene Emma replays on her mind over and over and often grants a smile on her pretty face. Agent Smith did leave the school with the impression all her students are too useless to be used-and Emma will make everything she can to make sure any future agent sees her students as nothing more than useless.</p><p>When one of her teachers Selene- a vampire who has a bloody past, pun intended, and desires to now protect children from people like Prof X- enters in her pristine room (Christian designed the room because in his own words "white suits so much more") carrying a cellphone.</p><p>"Selene? Found the wonders of the Internet?" Emma can´t help by throw a good joke with an ancient vampire who ignores and show the video to Emma.</p><p>"OH My God!" she said looking at the screen. "The sender is alright?" is the obvious question to make and Selene can´t answer as Wolverine is too animalistic and has blood on his face.</p><p>"What we do?" she asked as her mind goes to the Gunther brothers. Emma does not need to be a telepath to know what Selene is thinking and worrying.</p><p>"Scott told me Jean is dead and Prof X won´t bother anyone ever again. I told the Gunthers justice is made...and I promise to protect them" she has a serious expression in her face.</p><p>"And I plan to protect all my students. Selene, if Wolverine does come to our school...you have permission to drink all his blood"</p><p>"...If it comes down to this..."</p><p>"How are the kids?" Emma changes the subject as it is never easy for Selene to admit how bloodthirsty she can be even in a hypothetical situation.</p><p>"Knowing who killed their family and that they faced justice ...is not a magical fix, but, they aren´t going evil and angsty. Dr. Maron is treating them and the process of healing is long and personal...but they will never completely recover from this"</p><p>"As expected!"</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Tony Stark is on his deadliest suit and is ready to kill the Maximoff for taking the life of the love of his life. Jervis tried to reason with him, but, Tony knows Natasha and knows she was a heroine like him and she would be the mother of his kids. Mrs. Stark and the couple Maximoff took this away from him.</p><p>Nothing fair than me taking something you love...Wanda.</p><p>It wasn´t too hard to find the Maximoff who was with Cap, of course, they would hide behind Cap. And Tony Stark shoots first and talks later. "Cap, give me the twins and I´ll be out of your hair. Pinky promise" Tony promised.</p><p>And Cap America said something about anything that Tony wasn´t paying attention and Tony interrupts the speech to say. "Won´t let me revenge the woman I love?"</p><p>"Tony...she was using you. She was loyal to the communist party" Cap tried and IronMan decides to just shoot Cap killing him in a swift movement.</p><p>"I loved her. She was my love..." his murderous eyes are gazing at Wanda who is unmoving and shielding Pietro. "Maximoff...you two have each other, what´s right you have to take my love?"</p><p>Wanda recalls how they used different names that together resemble their original surname and that almost makes her throw up. "I killed her...out of anger. I thought she was the reason for ..." she looks at Pietro who is ashamed and Wanda is not judging him as he is not judging her. "for something awful to happen to us. She was not...but is hardly innocent"</p><p>"Shut up, Witch. Just die!" Tony promises to think at this moment and think in a better line, however, as Wanda´s eyes are crimson Tony Stark is killed easily.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Wanda crumbles on the floor thinking the worst of worst is over. Pietro narrows on the sky and sees Wasp flying by with a robot next to her.</p><p>"Wanda...I have a bad feeling about this"</p><p>Wanda agrees.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Wolverine manages to find the school and is screaming, growling and roaring on 4. The only words people make sense coming out of his mouth are "Jean" and Scott is not feeling anything as he told Jean is dead.</p><p>"NOOOOO" and Logan charges to kill Scott and have Jean. However, Logan could only smell brimstone before Kurt chop his head with his sword.</p><p>Instant kill and it was completely anti-climax.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Wasp has an unnerving smile on her face as she speaks how Ultron is her lover and her beloved husband Hank Pym. And when Falcon asks where is Cap Marvel - after having taken Cap America´s out of the field and ignoring Tony Stark´s body- Wasp has a creepy smile.</p><p>"She´s with Marcus making sure her lover exist in this timeline" Wasp then offers a big smile to Wanda and Pietro. "Love isn´t one of the strongest feelings, right Wanda?"</p><p>And Pietro can put 1 and 1 together and sees red as he killed Wasp and Ultron in one go.</p><p>It was anti-climax. As much it was from the Maximoff resigning from the Avengers. </p><p>No one needs to know they are twins...Falcon suspects, the others suspect, but, at this point...what matters?</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"Kurt?" Kitty speaks and inquiries at the same time. It was a week since Logan´s death and things are hectic as Scott, Ororo and Gambit are undercover dirtier and dirtier from Prof X and Jean. The blue mutant let his gaze meet with Kitty´s.</p><p>"Am I a bad person? Jean manipulate me, yes...but, still...I could have fought back...couldn´t I?"</p><p>"Not really, Jean was that strong with her powers just like Prof X..." Kitty could say this is not his fault, but, a part of her is not totally sure and she does not believe in spreading cliches. "You can sit here and wallow in self-pity or you can redeem yourself..."</p><p>Now Kurt is listening.</p><p>"Excalibur makes me a proposition and they allowed me to bring someone else if the person is up to leave the US and go to England and work against evil wizards"</p><p>"...Can I be a hero?"</p><p>"If you truly want to be a good hero and a good person...then, yes, is possible"</p><p>"I want to be a hero, Katzchen...more than everything"</p><p>"Then...welcome to Excalibur"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>